Buenos Despertares
by Catakira
Summary: Chopper a tenido una pequeña pesadilla y, asustado, se dirige al camarote de chicas para colarse en la cama de Robin, con su permiso, claro. Cuando esta vuelve del baño, esperando encontrarse al pequeño reno dormido en su cama, se sorprende al ver como otro de sus nakama le hará compañía esa noche.


**Buenos Despertares**

El día había acontecido normal para la mayoría de los Mugiwara, si quitamos el hecho de que tuvieron que huir de la Marina un par de veces y que Luffy se calló al agua, de nuevo, e intentó ser rescatado por Brook y Chopper, siendo los tres salvados, finalmente por Zoro y Sanji.

Hablando de Chopper, éste se encontraba, ahora mismo, corriendo hacia la habitación de las chicas, temblando como una hoja y tratando de aguantarse los gritos. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama de Robin, que extrañamente se encontraba dormida, y no leyendo, como se había esperado el pequeño isha.

-Robin…- Susurró el renito mientras la empujaba un poco del hombro, tratando de despertarla, algo que no le costó mucho pues su nakama tenía un sueño muy ligero.

-¿Chopper?- Preguntó la morena mientras levantaba la cabeza de la almohada.

-He tenido una pesadilla…- Susurró, temblando, mientras dejaba caer una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla. _**(¡KYAAA! ¡Demasiado tierno y triste!) **_-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro que si, Chopper.- Robin se había sentado en la cama, cogiendo al pequeño reno en brazos mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho. -Ve acomodándote, voy a ir al baño un momento.- Y con esto se levantó, dejando a Chopper entre sus sabanas, y salió por la puerta.

Tras dejar atrás el baño, sintiendo como la suave brisa nocturna le acariciaba la piel desnuda, pues solo llevaba unos shorts morados y una camiseta de tirantes gris, pudo ver las luces del puesto de vigía encendidas. Recordó que a Nami le tocaba guardia esa noche, algo que explicaba por qué su cama se encontraba vacía, aunque eso había pasado también las noches en las que le tocaba guardía a Luffy.

No pudo evitar reir al ver un mugiwaraboshi volando por la ventana, seguido por un brazo extremadamente estirado que lo agarraba y volvía al interior del gimnasio.

Se apoyó en la barandilla cuando sus pies desnudos pisaron la hierba de cubierta, observando el hermoso paisaje que había dejado el ventoso día por el que habían pasado. El mar estaba calmado, las pequeñas olas chocaban contra el barco, rompiéndose en miles de diminutas gotas de agua, la brisa, parcialmente cálida, pero que podía llegar a refrescar si permanecías mucho tiempo a la intemperie con poca ropa, provocaba una hermosa orquesta en la copa de los árboles que estaban en el barco. Las estrellas, infinitas como para poder contarlas, se reflejaban sobre el mar en calma, haciendo creer a la vista que navegaban por el inmenso cielo, ignorando cualquier ley de gravedad que les impidiese cumplir sus sueños.

La morena se encaminó a su dormitorio cuando comenzó a sentir como el frío le mordía la piel. Se encontró la puerta del camarote abierta, sorprendiéndose ligeramente. Al entrar, las dudas de si Chopper había decidido volver a su cama se disiparon al encontrarse al pequeño reno en el centro de ésta, bien arropado por las mantas y durmiendo profundamente.

-Buenas noches, kenshi-san.- Había entrado en la habitación en silencio, sorprendiendo a Zoro cuando oyó su voz.

El kengou se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama de Robin, acariciándole la cabeza a Chopper con ternura mientras dejaba su gorro sobre la mesilla de noche. Vestía solo con sus finos pantalones, indicando que acababa de salir de la cama, posiblemente, en busca del renito al no encontrárselo en su lecho.

-Buenas noches, Robin.- Dijo mientras se erguía, dándole la cara a la morena. -Siento haber entrado sin permiso, pero buscaba a Chopper y me lo encontré dormido sobre tu cama, aplastando su sombrero.

-No tiene importancia, kenshi-san.- Robin había dado dos pasos hacia delante, quedando ahora a solo un brazo de distancia del peliverde. -Es más, me gustaría que te quedases aquí un ratito, si podía ser posible.- Robin portaba en sus labios esa maliciosa sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para Zoro.

-¿Nani?- Esto, si no sorprendido, si que le había descolocado, pues no se esperaba tal petición por parte de su nakama.

-Nami está de guardía y…- Robin se acercaba lentamente al kenshi. -me siento bastante _desprotegida _durmiendo sola.

Zoro estaba petrificado, se encontraba atrapado entre la cama y el cuerpo de Robin, separado de él por unos dos palmos, más o menos. No sabía que hacer, como actuar o siquiera si debía decir algo. Lo que sí le dejó de piedra fue cuando vió como la morena bordeaba la cama y se metía bajo las sábanas, abrazándose a un durmiente Chopper que no se enteraba de nada.

-Puedes entrar, kenshi-san, cabemos los tres.- Susurró Robin, aúmentando su sonrisa cuando vió como el peliverde suspiraba y se metía en la cama, girándose sobre él mismo para darle la espalda a la arqueóloga, colocándose al filo del lecho. -Buenas noches, Zoro.

-Buenas noches, Robin.

Chopper despertó cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana le impactó en los ojos, teniendo que parpadear varias veces antes de poder ver con claridad.

Se sentía extraño. Desde que se embarcó con los Mugiwara, siempre había despertado con una mezcla de miedo y alegría. Asustado por que alguien pudíera entrar y arrebatarle todo lo que había conseguido de un plumazo, pero contento de que sus nakamas estuvieran ahí apra ayudarlo y apoyarlo. Pero esa mañana, lo único que sentía era paz y tranquilidad, ni miedo, ni preocupaciones.

Cuando volvió del mundo de los sueños de forma definitiva, pudo notar un olor diferente en el ambiente. Sabía que se había metido en la cama de Robin esa noche, asustado por una pesadilla, pero juraría que podía sentir el olor que solía desprender Zoro.

Enfocó la vista y ante él pudo ver el cuello de Robin y su pecho, que se elevaba rítmicamente con cada respiración. La morena lo abrazaba de forma protectora, haciendo que Chopper se sintiese querido, pero no cómo se sentía cuando estaba con sus tomodachi y nakama, si no de una forma familiar.

Sintió, entonces, un pequeño movimiento a su espalda, otra respiración acompasada. Girando el rostro distinguió la cabellera verde de Zoro, que dormía placidamente. Sus brazos abrazaban con cariño la cintura de Robin, atrapando a Chopper entre los dos, y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las de la morena. El pequeño isha había visto mil veces su rostro al despertar, normalmente con un ceño fruncido en señal de enfado, pero esa mañana las facciones de Zoro estaban completamente relajadas, como si una paz interior lo hubiese inundado, al igual que había hecho con el mismo reno.

-Ohayo, kenshi-san.- Susurró Robin, abriendo los ojos y, bajando un poco la vista, sonriéndole a un, bastante, confundido Chopper.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reir al oir el gruñido de protesta por parte de Zoro antes de abrir su ojos y sonreirles a ambos.

-Ohayo…- Murmuró antes de volver a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Chopper se estiró y, dandole un pequeño abrazo a Robin, salió de la cama dando un brinco. Cogió su sombrero y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a volver al camarote de chicos a cambiarse de ropa.

-Ohayo, Zoro.- Repitió la morena, ahora mucho más cerca del kengou. Éste abrió de nuevo su ojo para ver los de Robin a apenas tres dedos de distancia, sus narices rozándose, sus labios a punto de entrar en contacto.

-Ohayo, Robin…- Susurró. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus latido se aceleraban y sus labios por fín estaban únidos.

Fue un beso casto, pues ninguno de los dos quiso pasar a más, exceptuando el hecho de que Robin había rodeado al kenshi con sus piernas y brazos. Vale, puede que si quisieran más, pero Nami iba a entrar de un momento a otro para poder dormir y decidieron separarse.

-Me podría acostumbrar a estos despertares, Zoro.

-Yo también, Robin.- Dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba de la cama, no sin antes darle un rápido beso a la morena. -Yo también…

**¡KYAAA! Otra vez mi familia favorita. Esta vez con un toque tiernecillo, pues ¡¿quién no se imagina a Robin abrazada a Chopper con los brazos protectores de Zoro alrededor de ambos?! Ok, puede que solo me lo haya imaginado yo, pero me encanta esta pequeña familita. En fin, espero que os haya gustado el fic, y un abrazo a Laura. ¡Sigue escribiendo así, guapa, llegarás lejos! En fin, me voy a planchar la oreja.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
